Small containers for storing and dispensing items are often comprised of various moving parts such as lids, caps, covers, seals, or hinged openings. Also, dispensers with a press-top configuration are generally well-known in the art.
The present invention provides a dispensing container device that is convenient to carry and operate, and adapted for readily dispensing small solids such as pills, tablets, or candy, or liquids such as emulsions, gels, solvents, or aqueous solutions. The present invention permits the opening of the device, dispensing of its contents, and closing of the device using a single hand, if desired. Additionally, the present invention permits the dispensing of its contents without having to reach into the dispenser or touch its contents.